


Dragons

by xBlackCanary2x



Series: When Worlds Collide [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Death, Dragons, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, Family, Lesbian Character, Multi, Secrets, Teen Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:41:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 19,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27830173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xBlackCanary2x/pseuds/xBlackCanary2x
Summary: Maria Lowman has no knowledge of the Wizarding World. However during the summer of '94,Albus Dumbledore invites Maria to attend Hogwarts.  Once at Hogwarts Maria get thrown into her new reality, but no one told her that she would be a key to defeat Voldemort. Every student at Hogwarts is not good but their not all bad; they all are different. It only depends on the way they show it.Maria doesn't know her origin or her ancestors; that might what gets her killed. Or could save her life as uncovers the truth that lies within the castle.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Original Female Character(s)
Series: When Worlds Collide [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2057982
Kudos: 10
Collections: Harry Potter Fanfics xBlackCanary2x





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy! Maria Lowman - Yvette Monreal. Blair Zabini- Vensssa Morgan . Adeline Weasly - Madelaine Petsch . Alya Corbyn - India Eisley, Nicholas Hoon - Sung Hoon. 
> 
> Jude Law as Dumbledore.

" _Born to the one who once loved him yet fell in love with another._ _Hidden in another country where she to fell -"_

Today is August 29 and I'm currently in a car with Tigs because my dad taught that he might go rogue after what happened with Clay, so I got stuck babysitting an old man. Tig is waiting for Laroy to finish up eating outside at a café with his girl. Laroy is the current leader of One-Niners, commonly known as the 9'ers. All of a sudden Tig starts to get impatient and speeds down the sidewalk and into the tables, sending people flying. I see Laroy get out of the way, but his girlfriend is down after being struck and flung through the window. Tig dumbass is speeding away from the scene not wanting to get caught. 

"What the fuck Tigs? Are you trying to start a damn war?" I yelled

"Ah be quite Happy Marie" He said driving off away from the scenes. All of a sudden he gets on the phone calling I have no clue. Happy Marie is a nickname the other club members call me because I'm a male version of my dad. His name is Happy who loves to kill people but his name is actually Happy. Don't bother asking because I don't know why his parents chose to name him that.

"Just be there, all right? I'm heading out of Oakland on the 5-80, all right?"Tigs said, stopping the car and getting out. I also got out of the car he stole. Tigs starts to walk to his motorcycle when I hear cars speeding behind the both of us. It was the9'ers that's not good.

"Oh shit! We have to go like now" I say wanting to hurry up and Tig gives me his helmet and turns on his bike I quickly got on behind him and he sped off. While turning my head I see an SUV and a silver-grey car I quickly noticed Laroys in the cars, I better not fucking die cause he looks pissed.

"I swear to god Tigs you better have called for backup because my dad will kill you if I die then I'll come back to life to kill you myself" I yelled

All of a sudden I hear a loud roar of a motorcycle. I turn around and see the SAMCRO kutte, oh thank god. I told Tigs and he nodded. I see the club getting close to us so they could circle us. All of a sudden Jax and the club surrounds us.

"Chibs, stay with Tig and Maria, we'll block him off! Don't let them out of your sights!" Jax said to us and Tigs quickly sped up getting out of there. I hear multiple gunshot and cars crash which I'm guessing is Jax shooting. We arrived at the Teller-Morrow garage where our clubhouse is located. I quickly get off the bike and hug my dad.

"Damn it! What happened?" Jax says taking off his helmet and going straight up to Tig.

"I went after Laroy, man." TIgs said but he wasn't looking. It was like his mind was wandering somewhere else.

"What the hell is the matter with you?"Jax yelled, walking after him. Chibs grabbed Tigs arm to stop him and Tigs turned around.

"Hey, we don't even know if it was the Niners" Chibs told him angry

"Come on, man. Come on. The way we backed Alvarez in Oakland, it had to be Laroy that gunned down Clay" Tigs said concerned but he shouldn't have done it

"It is a club call, not yours. You're gonna start a goddamn war, man" Jax yelled at him but hell it's true.

"I don't give a shit." Tig said uncaring

"Way to state the fucking obvious. I told you not to fucking do it but did you listen? No" I yelled at him

"Ah shut your mouth" Tigs yelled at me. In a quick second I grabbed Jax gun and pointed it at Tig head meanwhile everyone had their mouth open because nothing ever ended well when someone disrespected me.

"I'd advise you to rephrase your words because like my father I know a thousand places to bury bodies and how to kill them. I've already taken you down without a gun and I'd be happy to do it again" I say with the gun pointed at him and I look around and my dad did the same thing.

"Apologize because I don't need another dead body by the hands of Maria" Jax said but he wasn't wrong .

"I'm sorry for yelling at you Maria" Tigs said with a fake smile and I nodded then he left.

Guns aren't usually my choice of weapons. My weapon of choice is a bladed fan. Yes some people find it weird but it what I'm more comfortable with the having a gun. I still know how to use one. Also, I know how to fight. That why I told Tig I could take him down without a gun because I have done it already. 

"Now care to explain why you were there in the first place" Jax asked, facing me with a questioning look on his face, also grabbing his gun. Yikes.

"As if I wanted to be there in the first place, no I didn't. I rather be inside with Juices or asleep but no I couldn't because I had to babysit an old man. Also if you want to know why I was there in the first place why don't you ask the man who created me" I told the truth and my honest opinion on this then he looks at my dad.

"Thank kids" Dad sent me a really look on his face then I looked to the ground avoiding eye contact.

"Maria shouldn't you be in school?" Jax asked me but when doesn't he.

"No because I graduated two years early but hey who keeps track" It's true because I might act like someone who confused ninety percent of the time but I'm really smart but I don't like other people to know that. I'm smart but not as smart as Spencer Reid even though he's a fictional character from a TV show.

My friend Nick is a lot smarter than me but it's been awhile since I've seen him. He is sixteen. Nick and mine friendship formed from the most unlikely places and that was for our love of Criminal Minds. It's weird I know but if you have seen that show it's amazing.

After ignoring their conversation I headed inside the clubhouse then took a seat next to Juice on the couch. Juice was busy on his laptop getting information for the club. He is Samcros tech analysis but more like a hacker and intelligence officer.

Juice and mine relationship is a rocky one, we were friends then lovers then back to friends. We both decided that it was best to remain friends, well more like I decided. Anyways let's just say he was my first. Also I practically see him every day because he is the only one that is around the same age as me but he is eighteen meanwhile I'm fifteen.

"So Juan what are you doing?" I asked him but he immediately sent me a glare because he doesn't like being called his first name but I'm the only one that gets to call him that.

"Getting information for Jax, baby" Juices said while kissing my cheek. I immediately shudder at those words. I should get used to his nickname because that is what he called me when we were together but after I ended things he still called me them.

"Not going to happen lover boy, we've been through this already"

"Yet we still do things even though we're not together" He winked and I shook my head at him.

"Exactly because I don't want to date anyone but would you rather have me becoming one of those girls that hang around here with their legs open for members?" I asked him a questioning face and he shook his head.

"Didn't think so. Also that is why we keep it on the down low because my Dad would kill you or try to again. Before my grandma died I told her I'd focus on myself and wait for the right one"

" That won't happen if you're stuck with me. How did your grandma's picture the right one would look" He asked me and I say up facing him.

"Now listen mija, everyone will find the right one but it takes time but don't worry girl because I know how he will look and you will be crazy about him. However, knowing that you are going to be rude to him the second time you meet, not the first..

This boy will be pale with platinum blonde hair and ice blue eyes that you will be lost in, but like everyone else, he has flaws. Remember to always be by his side during his time of need that will greatly effect him. Do not make me talk about his crazy family, you must be careful with the father and aunt because they are the ones who will take advantage of this. They are the reason that boy turns out the way he does. The mother will be like your own mother, she will be there in your corner. The opinions of this man's family will cloud his judgment when he gets to know you. He will be the one for you even if you don't know it at first." I told him copying the same exaggerating way my grandma used to say it.

"Do you think that will ever happened? No one looks like that" He said with a chuckle but it's true no one looks like that.

"Love is pointless all it causes is false hope" I say while looking at the ceiling trying to clear my head. I began playing with my fan in my hand. 

Jax walks into the clubhouse and looks around until his eyes land on Juice, who is sitting near the bar. I stayed where I was and blocked out their voice. Until I hear an alarming amount of guns being cocked and chucky comes in telling us that an unknown man is here.

When walking outside everyone had their guns drawn pointing at the man. I went to stand by my dad, I had my fans out just in case. The man was wearing a suit but looked to be in his late thirties.

"Sorry to be intruding but I'm looking for someone" The man spoke at the club.

"Who exactly are you looking for?" Jax said to man

"I believe her name is Maria Lowman" He spoke and everyone faces

"I don't know you mister" I spoke

"Well you see I'm a headmaster at a boarding school " He said

"Hold your fire" Dad yelled

"Why man" Chibs asked him

"The same boarding school her mom went to?" Dad asked the man awaiting an answer. Happy knew his former lover went to a boarding school but never knew what kind.

"Indeed, If I might suggest we go inside to continue this discussion. Privately" The man said and we nodded

☽ ☾

"So what you're telling us is that Maria aka "Little Miss Know It All" is magical" Juice told Dumbledore. I quickly hit Juices in the arm.

"That indeed is correct. However the three of you must not tell anyone about the existence of the Wizarding World" Dumbledore told Juice, Jax and my dad Happy. Who were also in the room.

"Understand" The three said.

"Now I need to ask when was the first sign you ever thought you were different"

"My whole life" I told him

"Kidding, no I'm not. Age of ten, I was with juices we were racing and somehow I ended at the end"

"Yeah it was weird because I could have sworn she was next to me when we started. The next thing I knew she was at the end" Juices said recalling that day

"Okay that normal for her age . How about Mr. Teller and Mr. Lowman have you experienced anything out of the ordinary?

"She was 12 when the three of us were working on a bike and the same thing happened. She appeared then disappeared out of thin air" Happy said

"So after a couples test we found out that she has a gift. In our line of work we kept this a secret and used it to our advantages. The only people who know of this are sitting in this room" Jax explained to Dumbledore.

"Ms. Lowman, do you mind apparating to the opposite ends of the room?" He asked me and I nodded. After focusing I appeared there and then back to my original spot.

"Astonishing! This is called apparition and it is very hard to master. However at the age you are you seem to master it just great" Dumbledore told me with a smile.

"Thank you. I have a question" I asked him and he nodded for me to continue

"I understand the whole school thing but how come I barely going now and not when I was younger"

"Ah yes. Your mother made a request. We wouldn't have you enroll at the school til the age of fifteen and be in the fourth year. Even your mother ancestors did the same thing. Your magic is fully developed when you reach the age of fifteen" He told me and I nodded.

"How are we going to pay for all of her things?" Dad asked Dumbledore.

"No need to worry. Her mother has left her plenty of money at Gringotts. That reminds me, we must be going" Dumbledore said standing up. I walked over to him and place my hand on his as we apparated out of the clubhouse to wherever Gringotts is located. 


	2. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Goes to Gringotts and get wand.

"This is Gringotts," said Dumbledore. We had reached a snowy white building that towered over the other little shops. Outside I could hear a whisper of "Free me" . I looked around but couldn't find anyone saying that.

We entered the building and it was a vast marble hall. About a hundred more goblins were sitting on high stools behind a long counter, scribbling in large ledgers, weighing coins in brass scales, examining precious stones through eyeglasses. There were too many doors to count leading off the hall, and yet more goblins were showing people in and out of there. Wow that place looks expensive.

"Morning," said Dumbledore to the goblin.

"We've come here to take some money out of Ms. Maria Lowman safe." He told the goblin. The goblin gave a weird look on his face.

Dumbledore leaned forward and slid the goblin a piece of paper. The goblin had wide eyes, if only I knew what it said. Dumbledore pulled away from the counter.

"That seems to be in order. Very well" The goblin said

"I will have someone take you down to both vaults. Griphook!" Griphook was yet another goblin. 

Dumbledore and I followed Griphook toward one of the doors leading off the hall.

Griphook held the door open for us. I had expected more marble, and was surprised. We were in a narrow stone passageway lit with flaming torches. It sloped steeply downward and there were little railway tracks on the floor. Griphook whistled and a small cart came hurtling up the tracks toward them. We climbed in and were off.

At first we just hurtled through a maze of twisting passages. The rattling cart seemed to know its own way, because Griphook wasn't steering. My eyes were wide open, has anyone ever died on here. I thought I saw a burst of fire at the end of a passage.

The air became colder and colder. We were deeper than I had ever thought possible; We took a hairpin bend at speed and saw ahead of them, with seconds to spare, a waterfall pounding over the track. I put my arms over my head afraid we were going to get wet but we didn't. All of a sudden the cart came to a fast halt. We all exited the cart. Hell no I hate rides.

"This way and be quite" Griphook said

As we turned a corner and saw a dragon and it brought me to a halt. A gigantic dragon was tethered to the ground in front of them, barring access to four or five of the deepest vaults in the place.

The beast's scales had turned pale and flaky during its long incarceration under the ground; its eyes were milkily pink: both rear legs bore heavy cuffs from which chains led to enormous pegs driven deep into the rocky floor. Its great, spiked wings, folded close to its body, would have filled the chamber if it spread them, and when it turned its beautiful head towards us, it roared with a noise that made the rock tremble, opened its mouth and spat a jet of fire that sent them running back up the passageway.

"'It is partially blind,' painted Griphook, 'but even more savage for that. However, we have the means to control it. It has learned what to expect when the Clankers come" Griphook said, picking up the thing. The goblin pulled out a number of small metal instruments that when shaken made a loud, ringing noise like miniature hammers on anvils.

'It will expect pain when it hears the noise: it will retreat" He said and the dragon started crying in pain.

"Stop! Can't you see it hurting it" I yelled and he stopped looking my way. I began walking to the dragon but wasn't afraid of what would happen to me.

"Miss I don't think that's a great Idea" Griphook told me but I didn't listen.

As I walked towards the dragon I put my hand on the dragon's head and it laid down as If it listened to me. Only me. I turned away and saw Griphook and Dumbledore looking at me with wide eyes.

"I never seen anyone do that before," Griphook told me.

"I suggest you tell no one about this Griphook" Dumbledore told him; Griphook nodded.

We began walking past vaults but we appeared at the end of a dark hallway. We appeared in front of a gold and black door that had an "S" carved into it. This door looked different from the rest.

"Vault seven hundred and fifty" Griphook said

"Your hand" He told me

"What do you need my hand for?" I asked

"Your blood" He said and I looked at Dumbledore to see if he was serious.

"You see Maria. This vault is the oldest and heavily guarded. So only the blood of the descendent from the original owner can open it."

"Maria you also have another vault" He told me and I started wide eyes at him

"How?" I asked because there is no way I have that much.

"Well your mother, Anita came from two of the oldest bloodlines. However Anita's father's vault is right next to the Lestranges' but for now you just use this one because that vault needs a key. Last we know is that your mother had the key" Dumbledore explained and I nodded. I gave Griphook my hand and he poked it with a needle drawing blood.

"Stand back," said Griphook importantly. He placed the blood on the dragon sculpture head and the lock slowly disappeared.

"If anyone but a Gringotts goblin tried that, they'd be sucked through the door and trapped in there," said Griphook.

"How often do you check to see if anyone's inside?" I asked.

"About once every ten years," said Griphook with a rather nasty grin.

The door opened revealing piles and rows containing gold and silver piles of coins. The vault was filled with money, armor, books, paintings, weapons, robes, gowns, suits, thrones, jewelry and more than I could tell. A crown caught my attention in the back of the room. How old was my mother's bloodline because there are a whole lot of objects in here.

"All yours," smiled Dumbledore. All mine - it was incredible. Money was something I didn't care about much.

"The gold ones are Galleons," he explained.

"Seventeen silver Sickles to a Galleon and twenty-nine Knuts to a Sickle" He turned to me.

We walked in and I began exploring but for some odd reason I was near the rows of necklaces. A necklace with a dragon pendant got my attention..

"Can I?" I asked Dumbledore not sure I could grab anything else.

"It is your vault and considering your the last of the bloodline you may take what you please" Dumbledore told me and I nodded.

While exploring I picked up a book about dragons, the necklace, and a leather jacket with a gold stitch dragon on the front. We grabbed the items I decided to take and the bag of galleons and left.

After the crazy death trap ride later we stood in the sunlight outside Gringotts. Wizards money is so weird but wow was that a lot in my vault. The bag with the galleons was heavy. However just because I now have money doesn't mean it will change how I act around others. Money or not I still am myself. Money comes and goes.

"Where are we going first" I asked him while staring at all the shops in Diagon Alley.

"I believe we should get your uniforms first.," said Dumbledore, nodding toward Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions.

"Headmaster. I don't mean to seem selfish or self centered. How old and rich is my bloodline because of my mom's ancestors?"

"Centuries older then the Black and more richer than the Malfoys"

"I'll be back soon. I need to go get something" He says and leaves.

So I entered Madam Malkin's shop alone, feeling nervous. Madam Malkin was a squat, smiling witch dressed all in mauve.

"Hogwarts?" she said, when I started to speak.

"Got the lot here -- another young man being fitted up just now, in fact. "

I began walking to the back to the back. I was met with a boy with a pale, pointed face standing on a footstool while a second witch pinned up his long black robes. His eyes were blue.

"You can set your bags down on the table" While getting fitted for robes. The boy kept staring at me but I shook it off. The boy and I were both paying for the robes. His mother let me go first.

While paying the boy and his mother were secretly glazing at the items Maria had. The pair could tell that Maria was extremely wealthy because they noticed her necklace that is very expensive. Still not knowing who she was, Narcissa decided to get to know the girl.

"Hello, I'm Narcissa Malfoy and this my son Draco Malfoy" Narcissa said and I shook their hand

"May I ask where you're from? I never seen you before around here " Narcissa asked me and I nodded

"I'm actually from America," I told them and they were surprised. If they saw my tattoos then I highly doubt they are talking to me.

"Are you going to Hogwarts" Draco asked me

"Yes. I'll be joining the fourth years" I told them

"Well I hope we are in the same house" Draco said and I noticed his blue eyes.

Please tell me my grandma wasn't talking about Draco and his family. Just from meeting them I could tell they are the type to flaunt their riches in other faces. Draco seems like a jerk who plays nice in front of his mother.

"I'm sorry to intrude but Maria we must get on with the shopping before your father wonder what's taking forever to return" Dumbledore said and I nodded

"It was nice meeting you both but I must go" I told them and bid farewell to them.

Draco wanted to find out everything he could about the new student coming to Hogwarts.

After we finished shopping we went to get my wand at Ollivanders. Dumbledore gave me my family owl. Better known as The Lechuza because I don't mess with them. Hell no I walk away. However I'm a witch so I guess we both are. Her name was Lea for shorts and she has this silver fur.

We were in front of Ollivanders. Peeling gold letters over the door read Ollivanders: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 B.C. A single wand lay on a faded purple cushion in the dusty window. A tinkling bell rang somewhere in the depths of the shop as they stepped inside. t. While entering I noticed the thousands of narrow boxes piled neatly right up to the ceiling.. The very dust and silence in here seemed to tingle with some secret magic. This place reminds me of a very old library"

"Good afternoon," said a soft voice. I jumped. An old man was standing before them, his wide, pale eyes shining like moons through the gloom of the shop.

"Hello,"

"Ah yes," said the man. "Yes, yes. I thought I'd be seeing you soon. Maria Lowman." It wasn't a question.

"You have your mother's eyes. It seems only yesterday she was in here herself, buying her first wand. Ten and a half inches long, dragon heartstrings made of rowan. Strong wand for duelling."

Mr. Ollivander moved closer to me. Those silvery eyes were amazing. When I first meet people I look at their eyes.

"Well, now Mr. Lowman. Let me see." He pulled a long tape measure with silver markings out of his pocket.

"Which is your wand arm?"

"I'm right-handed,"

"Hold out your arm. That's it." He measured me from shoulder to finger, then wrist to elbow, shoulder to floor, knee to armpit and round his head. As he measured, he said,

"Every Ollivander wand has a core of a powerful magical substance, Ms. Lowman. We use unicorn hairs, phoenix tail feathers, and the heartstrings of dragons. No two Ollivander wands are the same, just as no two unicorns, dragons, or phoenixes are quite the same. And of course, you will never get such good results with another wizard's wand." I suddenly realized that the tape measure, which was measuring between his nostrils, was doing this on its own. Mr. Ollivander was flitting around the shelves, taking down boxes.

"That will do," he said, and the tape measure crumpled into a heap on the floor.

"Right then, Ms.Lowman. Try this one. Willow wood and dragon heartstring. Nine inches. Nice and flexible. just take it and give it a wave." Maria took the wand and waved it around a bit, but Mr. Ollivander snatched it out of his hand almost at once.

After what felt like ten wands. Mr. Ollivander came back with a silver dealtiled box that looked to be collecting dust. He handed it to me.

I felt a sudden warmth in my fingers. I raised the wand above my head, bringing it swishing down through the dusty air and a stream of red and gold sparks shot from the end like a firework, throwing dancing spots of light on to the walls.

Mr. Ollivander cried, "Oh, bravo! Yes, indeed, oh, very amazing . Well, well, well... how curious... How very curious... "

He put Maria wand back into its box and wrapped it in brown paper, still muttering, "Curious... curious..

"May I ask what curious sir"

""I remember every wand I've ever sold, Ms.Lowman. Every single wand. It so happens that this wand I didn't create. I was never told the original maker. Your mother brought the wand in on a raining night and she was with you"

"Might I ask what the wand is made of" Dumbldore asked him

"Apple wood with a dragon horn core 10 and a half inches, I've never seen a stone like this before."

"Why is it curious aren't everyone like this"

"I'm afraid not Ms. Lowman. You see dragon horn as a core is exceptionally rare and wands never have stone on them." Olivander told me

Dumbledore decided that it would be best if we had a quick chat before returning home. So after sitting in silence for almost ten minutes he spoke. "So Ms.Lowman why do you carry a fan with you"He asked me but I forgot it was with me.

"The things I do isn't the safest but it quite a long story"

"We have nothing but time"

"Since I was a baby I was raised by my grandma. I never knew my birth mother. All I had was a picture but a couple years ago it caught fire and I also didn't meet my dad till I was 10. So for the beginning of my life I was raised by my grandma."

"Sir, Have you ever heard of the League of Assassins?"

"Ah yes. League of Assassins I believe they are under the leadership of Ra's al Ghul. Although i've never seen one in person I have her many tails about them"

"You are correct. Since I could walk I was trained by Talia al Ghul, heir to the demon. I was born to kill. Each member has their own signature weapon. During the course of their training members train to master all kinds of weaponry but eventually specialize in one weapon, and that will be the one they will carry with them at all times during their missions. However I am not an official member. I never knew how my grandma knew a member of the league even after her death I still never found out."

"So I'm assuming from your life that you have killed people before"

"Yes I have" I said looking down

"Don't worry when I'm going to get you. I already know about your past. Hopefully during your time at Hogwarts that you can put your past in the past"

"I'm afraid it's not that simple. I've tried time and time again but it comes back to my life. I've killed over seven people in my life. I don't want anyone to know because after finding out it never ends well for others."

"I understand. Since it's your first time I believe that you don't want to travel with an owl. So this one time I will allow you to leave her at Hogwarts. A man with red hair will show you the way on to platform nine and three quarter."

"Thank you sir. Could I apparate to Hogwarts."

"The outside but no one can apparate directly inside." Dumbledore told me

"I believe this will be the last time we see each-other until the start of the school year"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks.


	3. Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aboards platform 9 3/4

After leaving Charming we took a flight to England to go to King Cross. By we I mean Jax,Juices and my dad. We're outside of King Cross when a red head man came our way.

"You must be Maria. Hello I'm Arthur Weasley" He said with a happy attitude. Is he always happy?

"Yeah it nice to meet you" We all shook his hands. We followed him down the trains until we got to the middle of platform nine and ten.

"All you have to do is walk straight at the barrier between platforms nine and ten. Don't stop and don't be scared you'll crash into it, that's very important. My Molly always said to 'Best do it at a bit of a run if you're nervous' " He told us and so we did.

A scarlet steam engine was waiting next to a platform packed with people. A sign overhead said Hogwarts Express, eleven O'clock. Harry looked behind him and saw a wrought-iron archway where the barrier had been, with the words Platform Nine and Three-Quarters on it, He had done it.

Smoke from the engine drifted over the heads of the chattering crowd, while cats of every color wound here and there between their legs. Owls hooted to one another in a disgruntled sort of way over the babble and the scraping of heavy trunks.

The first few carriages were already packed with students, some hanging out of the window to talk to their families, some fighting over seats.

After looking around Maria began to notice everyone was staring at them. Maria wanted to yell because of the stares but after a cough everyone went back to what they were previously doing.

"Now I must go to check on my family but find my son Ron and his twin sister Adeline. He is tall, thin and gangling, with freckles his hair is always a bit of a mess. His sister is quite the opposite; she is the neater of the two; she reminds me of a female version of Percy" Mr Weasley told me.

"Mr. Weasley, how many kids do you and your wife have?" I asked him because I'm genuinely curious.

"Please call me Arthur. I have eight children. They are each wonderful even though our first pair of twins are a handful. The eldest is Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred, George, Adeline, Ron and our youngest Ginny. However only the last five go to school. Before I go if you meet the twins just know that George has a birthmark." Arthur said before heading off to a group of redheads and I spotted the male twins, we made contact then we looked away.

After that I turned around and faced Jax Juices and my dad.

"Did y'all really have to wear your kuttes" I asked them

"You know it's just business anyways after we're done here is one our way to Belfast to meet with the other" Jax told me but it also like another skin for them because they don't go anyway without them. The horn on the train gave us warning that I have a couple minutes before it leaves.

"How are we going to communicate? I mean an owl good and all but I doubt that it want to travel back and forth each day" Juices told me

"Dumbledore knows cell phones don't work at Hogwart however he gave me one because unlike everyone else I live farther away"I say, showing the flip phone.

"This is it kiddo. Stay good and if anyone messes with you we have your back" Jax says while hugging me.

"Bye I love you" Juice tells me then hugs me.

"Of course you do" I say with a smile.

"Be good. I already know you can protect yourself. No boys. Don't let them see your back, especially your mark. Remember your abuelita wants no one to see it" He pulled me into a big hug and I nodded.

They left. After getting on to the train I walked down the compartments then stopped when I saw the Weasley twins.

"Excuse me but I'm looking for Ron I say and their heads face me"

"Well hello I'm George"

"And I'm Fred"

"Nice try but those aren't your names."

"We almost got her Georgie" Fred told me and George nodded with a grin.

"Well it's lovely to meet you Fred and George but I'm looking for Ron do you know where he is"

"Yes just go straight down the compartment until you see another boy with red hair" George said

"Until we meet again"

As I walked down the long train I heard a voice that sounded familiar.

"Maybe your father's too junior to know about it, Weasley . . . yes . . . they probably don't talk about important stuff in front of him. . . ." Draco said before laughing once more, the boy called his two goonies, and the three of them left coming in my direction. I met him when I was getting fitted for my robe.

"Excuse me do you know where I can find Ron Weasley" I asked but they all had questionable looks on their face.

"We never got a chance to properly meet "' Draco said with a smile

"Yeah but glad we didn't because I couldn't stand you" I asked him

"That Crabbe and Goyle, I'm Malfoy, Draco Malfoy" Draco said putting his hand out to shake and I shook his hand

"Can you tell me where the boy is, because I don't want to be standing all day" I asked Malfoy crossing my arms already annoyed

"That blood traitor is two compartments down from here. What do you want with him?" Draco said in a disgusting tone.

"That for me to know and for you to dot dot dot cabrón" I said walking away and heading to Ron _*asshole*_

"Back off Malfoy" A red head girl said coming to my side.

"Well if it isn't weasel twin sister. Don't worry we don't want to be anywhere near you and your family stench" Draco and his goonies left.

"What's he talking about?" I asked her.

"Well you see like Malfoy, my family is also pure-blood but unlike them we don't have prejudice towards other"

"So it's pretty much racism but with whether you're pure, half or muggle-born."

"Yeah. I'm Adeline. I'll show you to my brother's compartment" Adeline told her, showing her where he was. Adeline told Maria she could ride with her and her friends on her way to the castle.

"Of course he does," Hermione said quietly. "Don't let Malfoy get to you, Ron —" I interrupted them by knocking on the door.

"Um yeah and who are you? "He asked me, wondering.

"I'm Maria Lowman, I was told by your father to sit with you all because it my first year here"

"Ah I remember well to be honest I wasn't picturing you" He said nervous

"Come again" I asked wondering what he meant.

"Um well you see...nevermind"He said and I nodded.

"Ignore him he quite daff sometimes.I'm Hermione Granger and that's Harry Potter" Hermione said and I waved at the pair.

"I don't mean to be rude but could I see your wand?" She said nicely and I gave it to her once I showed it and everyone looked surprised with it.

"What it made out of because I've never seen one like it" Harry spoke up

"Well Ollivander told me it was Apple wood with a Dragon Horn core and the gem stone is unknown" I say and Hermione had this look on her faces as if the gears in her head are turning,

"What is it Hermione because I know that look" Ron said because he seen this look on her face before

"Okay I've read about dragons horn-" she said before getting cut off

"Of course you read it somewhere" Ron spoke up

"-as I was saying. The only people known in the wizarding world that have this core is if you come from one of the oldest powerful pure-blood families. Legends have it that only one wand possessed this core and that wand has been passed down throughout generations but the last known record of that particular wand was destroyed" She claimed also giving me my wand back.

"Are you a pure-blood?" Harry asked me with the same questionable as the other two, but I shook my head

"I'm a half-blood"

"What house are the three of you in? I'm asking because Dumbledore said something about sorting me into a house"

"Well the three of us are in Gryffindor, hopefully you join us" Hermione said with a smile. I feel like me and Hermione will make amazing friends, I've never had any friends that are girls mostly because they were scared of what would happen to them if they made the wrong move towards me.

"I don't mean to seem rude or anything but why do you have tattoos?" Ron asked as nicely as he could without appearing noisy about it.

"What Ronald meant was that where we live teenagers our ages don't have them" Hermione said rephrasing Ron's question.

"Well the one on my chest you could say it's family related and the one on my wrist was because me and my dad have a matching one. Also some teens in america have them but not all" I explained to the trio.

"This is horrible, how can the ministry not know who conjured it. Isn't there any security or?" Hermione said folding up the newspaper,  
  
"Loads according to Dad, that's what worried them so much. Happened right under their noses." Ron tells her. Hermione sees Harry rubbing his head.  
  
"It's hurting again isn't it, your scar." Hermione asked Harry

"I'm fine."

"You know Padfoot will want to hear about this. What you saw at the world cup, and the dream."

"What happened at the world cup?" I asked them.

"Well it was ordinary we were celebrating Ireland win then we went to bed. We woke up and walked out the tent and.." Ron stopped

"A crowd of Death Eaters magically hoists a muggle family high into the air and tosses them about" Hermione continued 

"What are Death Eaters?"

"Group of wizards and witches, led by a dark wizard, majority of us call him you-know-who. They seek to purify the wizarding community by eliminating wizards and witches born to non-magical parents. Muggle-born like me." Hermione explained not wanting to say the last sentences.

"His named Voldemort. His names taboo" Harry told Maria.

"That a terrorist. Wow this Voldemort person reminds me of Hitler"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks you for reading


	4. Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arrived at Hogwarts

All of a sudden the train stopped. As Maria walked over to Adeline she saw carriages being pushed by huge black winged horses. Adeline called Maria to come ride with her friends on the way to the castle. Maria took a seat next to Adeline. In the carriage was Fred, George and two other people Maria never met before."

"Maria met my best friend Alya Corbyn" Adeline introduced the girl to her.

"Hello, It's nice to meet you, " Alya said, looking up from a book about snakes.

"Im Lee Jordan, your Quidditch announcer. You must be the new girl that these two met earlier" Lee said referring to the twins. Maria nodded and laughed.

"What's pulling the carriages?" Maria asked, assuming they could all see the black horses or was she wrong because they shot her a confused look.

"What do you mean they pull themselves?"

"So do you have any family here?" Alya asked Maria.

"I'm afraid not"

After arriving at the front of the castle We see four flying horses flying through the air pulling a carriage coming in to land at Hogwarts. The crowds cheer.A large ship emerges from under the water and approaches too.

We said our goodbye and I found Mc Gonagall waiting for me. She said I wouldn't have enough time to change so I would have to get sorted in my normal clothes also to watch out for peeves. The entrance hall was so big you could fit a whole Latinx family from both sides and that a lot.

The stone walls were lit with flaming torches the ceiling was too high to make out, and a magnificent marble staircase facing them led to the upper floors.I could hear hundreds of voices from a doorway to the right mostly because everyone else is there

"The four Houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each House has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your House points, while any rule-breaking will lose House points. At the end of the year, the House with the most points is awarded the House Cup, a great honor. I hope you will be a credit to whichever House becomes yours. Also after the first years sorting then you will be sorted into your house. Meanwhile just wait until the doors open for you to go in" Mc Gonagall explained then left through the big doors.

"Now that all the first years are done, I would like to announce that I will be having a new American Student and she will be joining the current fourth years in their studies"Dumbledore announced to the student when whispers started breaking out.

_"In the middle of the school year?"_

_"Is that even possible..."_

_"It's probably another mudbloo_ d"

"Enough and here she is. Miss Maria Lowman" Dumbledore announced and the doors open relieving the new student.

Walking in the Dining Hall was lit by thousands and thousands of candles that were floating in midair over four long tables, where the rest of the students were sitting each table had their own colors . At the top of the hall was another long table where I'm guessing the teachers sat. Professor Mc Gonagall led the first years up here, so that they came to a halt in a line facing the other students, with the teachers behind them.

The hundreds of faces started to stare at me.It probably for more than one reason. I am currently wearing my leather jacket with sons of anarchy patch on the front. It could also be the cause of my crow tattoo on my chest or its hair tips that are colored purple. As I headed to the front I kept hearing whispers.

"Who would let their daughter to that to herself"

_"She fit"_

_"What is she wearing"_

_"American are so weird"_

"She is probably a mudblood especially with a name like that" A girl with black hair whispered to her friends. If I wasn't in front of the teachers I'd be happy to go after her.

Once I sat down I noticed the table with the green robes they all had disgust looks on their faces but not a girl with pink hair.I happily sent all of them the same look I received, All of a sudden a hat touched my head and it began speaking,

" _Ah this is a curious one, another Stuart"_

"Suart? That not my last name"

_"Don't worry child all will be revealed soon, I see you have great power, hopefully you unlock true potential"_

"Okay can we get on with this I hate when people stare"

_"Well not Hufflepuff you lack some aspect of that house,Some bit a of courage not afraid to speak up, Very intelligent far beyond anyone your age, You have leadership skills assuming everything you do to help your father club"_

"How do you know about that"

_" But where to put you. I see your entire ancestor have all been sorted into Slytherin"_

"But how?"

_"When the time comes, Slytherin might help you unlock your full potential but maybe not. It better be-_

"SLYTHERIN" The Hat yelled

All of a sudden the hat announced that everyone clapped. I noticed from my house table that only the pink hair girl is clapping loud. Lucky for me the only spot available is next to her.I began walking to the Slytherin table to take a seat when all of a sudden a girl with black hair next to Draco stands up and looks in my direction.

"I order you to stop, I refused to sit at the table with a mud-blood" Black hair girl said and everyone around them gasped especially from the other houses table.

"Enough Parkinson" Pink hair girl said to Parkinson

"You order me-" I said with a little laugh the first time

"You order me!"I repeated a lot louder than before taking a step forward while everyone in the background listened to them.

"Listen here, Hobbit, I order you to take a long walk off a cliff" I told Pansy. Pansy had wide eyes not expecting me to talk back.

"You can not order me to do anything! You don't belong here" Pansy replied with anger in her eyes

"Wanna bet you because something might happen to you pinche pende-" I said before getting cut off _*fucking assho-*_

"Enough, Miss Lowman since it's your first day here I inform you that those types of languages are not allowed here" Dumbledore announced knowing what I was about the same, meanwhile mostly everyone else was wondering what I was gonna say. Yet I had a feeling that some people knew what I was going to say. Almost everyone at the Slytherin table had their mouth open but more importantly I had noticed Draco having a smirk on his lips. So I sat down between Pink hair girl and Draco.

"Now we're all settled in and sorted,I'd like to make an announcement. This castle will not only be your home this year but home to some very special guests as well. You see Hogwarts has been chosen..." Dumbledore said before getting a man with a receding hairline goes to him.

"Way to tell her you should probably stay clear of Pansy. Any ways I'm Blair Zabini I also happen to be a fourth year" Blair said introducing herself to me.

"That's Crabbe, Goyal, Notts and -" Blair said before getting cut off by a dark skinned boy

"I'm Blaise Zabini. I just so happen to be handsome and intelligent but I'm also Blair older brother" Blaise said while looking at his sister

"By two minutes and I have to hear you mention it every single week" Blair said

"So Hogwarts has been chosen to host a legendary event. The Triwizard tournament. Now for those of you who do not know, the triwizard tournament brings together three schools for a series of magical contests. From each school a single contestant is selected to compete. Now let me be clear, if chosen you stand alone. And trust me when I say these contests are not for the faint hearted, but more of that later. For now please join me in welcoming the lovely ladies of the Beauxbatons Academy of Magic and their headmistress Madam Maxime" Dumblerdore announced.

A group of girls dressed in blue dance up the aisle and release butterflies into the air. During their performance I noticed all the boys staring at them in awe. They bow and everyone applauds well, mostly the boys. I thought that the boys acted like they never saw girls before by the way they were clapping.

" And now our friends from the north, please greet the proud sons of Durmstrang and the high master Igor Karkaroff." Dumbledore said again A series of older boys walk up the aisle brandishing bo staffs, twirling them around and periodically stabbing them into the

ground but I noticed that all the boys from Drumstang were looking at her while going to the front of the room.

After our dinner Dumbledore gets up and the food disappear. "Mr. Filch, the caretaker, has asked me to tell you that the list of objects forbidden inside the castle has this year been extended to include Screaming Yo-yos, Fanged Frisbees, and Ever-Bashing Boomerangs. The full list comprises some four hundred and thirty seven items, I believe, and can be viewed in Mr. Filch's office, if anybody would like to check it."

"As ever, I would like to remind you all that the forest on the grounds is out-of-bounds to students, as is the village of Hogsmeade to all below third year. It is also my painful duty to inform you that the Inter-House Quidditch Cup will not take place this year." Once the last thing was announced many were mad,

"Your attention please! I would like to say a few words. Eternal glory, that is what awaits the student who wins the triwizard tournament. But to do this that student must survive three tasks. Three extremely dangerous tasks. The schools took it in turns to host the tournament once every five years, and it was generally agreed to be a most excellent way of establishing ties between young witches and wizards of different nationalities — until, that is, the death toll mounted so high that the tournament was discontinued."" Dumblerdore said, continuing his talk about the tournament even though I was getting bored because I wanted nothing to do with it.

 _Death toll?_ What kind of game is that.

"For this reason the ministry has seen fit to impose a new rule. To explain all this we have the head of the department of international magic cooperation Mister Bartimus Crouch"

"After much deliberation the ministry has concluded that for their own safety no student under the age of seventeen shall be allowed to put forth their name for the tri-wizard tournament. This decision is final." Crouched announced I instantly had relief because I couldn't be a part of that. After his words the crowd is unsettled, people are booing.

From across the room she could hear one of the Weasley twins yelling "That's rubbish! You don't know what you're doing!" I started laughing.

"Silence!"Dumbledore casts magic over a box which melds into a goblet containing

a blue flame.

"The goblet of fire. Anyone wishing to submit themselves for the tournament merely write their name upon a piece of parchment and throw it in the flame before this hour on Thursday night. Do not do so lightly, if chosen there's no turning back. As from this moment the tri-wizard tournament has begun" Dumbledore finished and left meanwhile everyone got up and headed to their common room.

Once out of the great hall doors Maria heard her name being called. She turned around seeing Blair.

"I was supposed to give you the full animatronic tour of Hogwarts since the prefects are busy with their own shit, but some of the robots went insane and started killing the guests, so, we'll just wing it." Blair said with a smile

I was following Blair but she felt someone hands on her eyes "Who ever is covering my eyes best take their hands off of me before I knock you to the ground" I said grabbing the person's wrist

"Is that anyway to treat your old handsome friend?" The person said but in an instance I turned around to hug the person after a minute of the hug I quickly punched the boy in the arm. What I didn't know was someone was watching from afar .

"Nicholas Smith, I didn't know you were here" Maria yelled in excitement

"I believed that's why they made the Statute of Secrecy so we can't tell no-maj about our power" Nick pointed out.

"Well obviously, how's your family? Are they still wild as ever" I asked because she hasn't seen his family in almost a year.

"They been good but during the summer it was a little chaotic but I visit them on the week day" He tells me

"How have you and your dad been?" Nick asked me because he knew what my family really does.

"Were both still as deadly as ever beside I add two more" I tell Nick because he knows about the tattoos on my back, my father and I have similar ones but his is on his stomach.

"Oh shit when and how?" He asked me, I would tell him but I can't because there are a bunch of people around us.

"Long ass story it was either mine or the their I believe I chose right" I quickly explained to him

"Holy shit when did you get that and are the words there" Nick asked pointing to my crow tattoo

"Almost five months ago and now it is empty. So need to worry I belong to no one" I told him also moving her hair to reveal the full thing. When in the Sons of Anarchy, when one of the male members asks you to be theirs forever, they have their old lady get the crow tattoos with the word forever, but it also doubles as protection when visiting other M.C but since I'm only sixteen my dad said no.

After the tour we went back to the dorm room where my stuff was waiting for me. I have to share a room with Blair and Hobbit. When wandering around the common room I was interrupted by a figure looming behind me. I threw a book at their head but they ducked.

"Now listen here I will find everything there is about you because something not right"

"Good luck trying Draco but I've been asking myself that for years."

"I love a challenged Princess"


	5. Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DADA

The next two days went out without any problem.Fourth year students must take Transfiguration, Charms, Potions, History of Magic, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Astronomy and Herbology. Over these two day Blair has decided to catch up Maria on what happened since first year.

Harry is the chosen one and his parents were killed by Voldy so he has a lighting scar on his head. The golden trio defeated Quirrell who was helping Voldy kill Harry. The chamber of secrets opens petrified muggle-born, supposedly it killed a girl in the past. Only the heir of Slytherin can open it. Ginny Weasley was taken so Harry saved her but no one knows what happened there. Sirius Black a mass murder escaped Azkaban and because of that Dementors. The dark art professor was a werewolf. Black is still missing. Oh and Draco got attacked by Buckbeak according to Blair it was hilarious. Slytherin and Gryffindor despise each other. Now we have a tournament.

Blair and Maria are good friends. Also Maria swears she might kill Pansy cause that Hobbit is annoying. I actually think I might enjoy this class. We are currently on our way to Defense against the Dark Arts class which never has a teacher that's last year. We walked in and sat together near the other Slytherins.

Moody was writing "Alastor Moody" on the board. We pulled out our books

"You can put those away," he growled, stumping over to his desk, "those books. You won't need them." He told them so we put them back in our bag. He took out a piece of paper and called out our names.

"I've had a letter from Professor Lupin about this class. Seems you've had a pretty thorough grounding in tackling Dark creatures — you've covered boggarts, Red Caps, hinkypunks, grindylows, Kappas, and werewolves, is that right?" and majority nodded. "But you're behind — very behind — on dealing with curses"

"Ministry malcontent. And your new defence against the dark arts teacher. I'm here because Dumbledore asked me, end of story, goodbye, the end. Any questions? When it comes to the dark arts, I believe in a practical approach. But first, which of you can tell me how many unforgivable curses there are?" He asked and some raised their hands. Hermione and Adeline shot their hand up first. Blair told me that those two are the smartest Gryffindor.

"Three sir" Adeline answered.

"And they are so named?"

"Because they are unforgivable. Use of any one of them will" Hermione answered this time.

"Will earn you a one way ticket to Azkaban. Correct. Now the ministry says you're too young to see what these curses do. I say different! You need to know what you're up against, you need to be prepared, you need to find somewhere else to put your chewing gum other than the underside of your desk Mr Finnigan! You need to be alert and watchful. You need to put that away, Miss Brown, when I'm talking.! " Moody said, making both of them jump .

"Aw no way, the old codger can see out the back of his head." said Seamus Finnigan. Mad-Eye throws the chalk in anger. Apparently Moody's magical eye could see through solid wood, as well as out of the back of his head.

"So, which curse shall we see first? WEASLEY!

"Yes..." Ron and Adeline both answered but Adeline was more calm compared to Ron.

"Ron, Give us a curse."

"Well, my dad did tell me about one... The imperious curse."

"Ah yes, your father would know all about that. Gave the ministry quite a bit of grief a few years ago. Perhaps this will show you why."

Moody reached into the jar, caught one of the spiders, and held it in the palm of his hand so that they could all see it. He then pointed his wand at it and muttered, "Imperio!"

"Don't worry. Completely harmless. The class is unsettled.

"But if she bites... she's lethal!" Moody said Draco laughs.

"Think it's funny, do you?" he growled. "You'd like it, would you, if I did it to you?" The laughter died away almost instantly. Mad-Eye sends the spider onto Draco's face.

"Talented isn't she? What shall I have her do next? Jump out the window? Drown herself?"Mad-Eye has the spider over a bucket of water, it's wriggling.

"Scores of witches and wizards have claimed that they only do did you-know-whose bidding under the influence of the imperious curse. The Imperius Curse can be fought, and I'll be teaching you how, but it takes real strength of character, and not everyone's got it. Better avoid being hit with it if you can. CONSTANT VIGILANCE!" he barked, and everyone jumped.

" But here's the rub, how do we sort out the liars? Another.. Another.. Come on come on. Longbottom is it? Up." Neville Longbottom stands.

"Professor Sprout tells me you have an aptitude for herbology." Moody said and Neville nodded.

"There's the um... The cruciatus curse."

"Correct! Correct! come come. Particularly nasty. The torture curse. The Cruciatus Curse," said Moody.

Needs to be a bit bigger for you to get the idea," he said, pointing his wand at the spider. "Engorgio!" The spider swelled. It was now larger than a tarantula. Abandoning all pretense, Ron pushed his chair backward, as far away from Moody's desk as possible. Ron has a fear of spiders.

Moody raised his wand again, pointed it at the spider, and muttered, "Crucio!

"Stop it! Can't you see it's bothering him, stop it!" Mad-Eye stops. Neville is disturbed. Mad-Eye picks up the spider which is still making a noise.

Maria saw that Neville's hands were clenched upon the desk in front of him, his knuckles white, his eyes wide and horrified. Moody raised his wand. The spider's legs relaxed, but it continued to twitch. Moody returned to normal size.

"Pain," said Moody softly. "You don't need thumbscrews or knives to torture someone if you can perform the Cruciatus Curse. . . . That one was very popular once too."

"Right . . . anyone know any others?" Maria looked around. From the looks on everyone's faces, she guessed they were all wondering what was going to happen to the spider.

"Miss Lowman cares to answer" Moody asked Maria but she had no clue.

"Sorry, Sir but I have no clue" Maria told Moody.

"Go figure" Pansy laughed and Maria sent her a glare.

"Well it seems to have to do with the marks on your backs and your mother." Moody said and Maria's face fell. As everyone eyes wandered to her wondering what Moody ment.

"Perhaps you could give us the last unforgivable curse Miss Granger."Hermione shakes her head. He casts a spell and the spider disintegrates.

"The last and worst. Avada Kedavra . . . the Killing Curse." He put his hand into the glass jar, and almost as though it knew what was coming, the third spider scuttled frantically around the bottom of the jar, trying to evade Moody's fingers, but he trapped it, and placed it upon the desktop. It started to scuttle frantically across the wooden surface.

Moody raised his wand,"Avada Kedavra!" Moody roared. There was a flash of blinding green light and a rushing sound, as though a vast, invisible something was soaring through the air instantaneously the spider rolled over onto its back, unmarked, but unmistakably dead. Several of the students just stare into the unknown.

Something about the flash of green light felt familiar to Maria.

"The killing curse.Not pleasant. And there's no countercurse. There's no blocking it. Only one known person has ever survived it, and he's sitting right in front of me."Moody said, walking over to Harry and taking a drink.

"Now . . . those three curses .Avada Kedavra, Imperius, and Cruciatus are known as the Unforgivable Curses. The use of any one of them on a fellow human being is enough to earn a life sentence in Azkaban. That's what you're up against. That's what I've got to teach you to fight. You need preparing. You need arming. But most of all, you need to practice constant, never-ceasing vigilance. Get out your quills . . . copy this down. . . ." They spent the rest of the lesson taking notes on each of the Unforgivable Curses. No one spoke until the bell rang. Maria just kept replaying Moody's words in her mind over and over again.

Maria and the rest of the Slytherin fourth year were in the Slytherin Common Room. Maria, Blair, Blaise, Draco and Pansy were sitting at a table.They were the only one in there. "What was Moody talking about Maria?" Blair asked her.

"I have no clue" Maria said

"Well show us your marks then " Pansy told Maria thinking she wouldn't do it. So Maria stood up and silently cast concealment charm on her left shoulder blade.

"Don't worry I'm wearing an undershirt." Maria told them before taking off her outer shirt and turned around to show her back. The group could see all her scars from the knife and arrow and her seven small black crescent moon on her right shoulder blade.

"Are these for each person you have k...." Blaise asked her then she turned around to face them and nodded. Maria put back on her shirt.

"What is this mudblood of a mother about then?" Pansy asked her.

In that moment Maria's eyes shot with anger and she quickly had her bladed fan in her hand. In a quick instance Blair grabbed the fan out of Maria's hand and Draco wrapped his arms around Maria so she wouldn't kill Pansy not that he mind. After he noticed she stopped fighting he released her.

"Listen to her Hobbit. Don't you ever call my mom that again." Maria tells her and she walks over to her stuff.

"Also my mom is a pureblood," Maria said to the group.

"Well can't you just ask her?" Draco asked her but Maria looked up.

"I can't" she told him but looking away.

"She's dead" I whispered to him and walked away.


	6. Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Campions

It was Sunday when Maria went down into the entrance hall, she saw about twenty people around it, all examining the Goblet of Fire. Older students are placing their names into the flame and others are applauding, Cedric Diggory is one of them. The Zabini and Slytherins wanted to stay in the dungeons away from each other.

Maria walked in and spotted Nick so she walked over to him. “Hey,” Maria told him, taking a seat next to him.

“Hey” He replied to her.

“How are you” She asked him.

“I’m fine, why?” He asked her because she never asked before.

“What do you mean why? I'm being nice , that's not weird, it 's normal!”

“Maria you've never asked me how I am before also I've met nicer people than you.” Nick told her “Whats wrong?” He asked her.

“Moody mentioned my mom but I don't know why. I mean I understand why I went to school late. That my mom used to go here. Did he know her? Did she know him?”

“Your grandma still never told you anything other than her first name” He asked and she nodded. She turned next to her and found Hermione.

“Granger, could you help me with something” She asked her. Hermione looked up from her book.

“That depends on what it is?” She told Maria with curiosity in her eyes.

“More like who? My mother Anita”

“I could try but it will take a while,” Hermione said, agreeing.

“Great! Nicholas over here could help you!”

“No not happening Maria” He gave an honest look.

“Why not?”

“Because I have O.W.L to study for” He told her and she nodded. Maria saw Nott so she got up and asked him.

“Anyone put their name in yet?” Maria asked Nott. “All the Durmstrang lot,” He replied. “But I haven’t seen anyone from Hogwarts other then Diggory” Maria walked back next to Hermione.

Someone laughed behind me. Turning, she saw Fred, George, and Lee Jordan hurrying down the staircase, all three of them looking extremely excited.

“Thank you thank you, well lads we've done it.,” Fred said in a triumphant voice to Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Maria.

“What?” said Ron.

“The Aging Potion, dung brains, Cooked it up just this morning.” said Fred.

“One drop each,” said George, rubbing his hands together with glee. “We only need to be a few months older.”

“We’re going to split the thousand Galleons between the three of us if one of us wins,” said Lee, grinning broadly.

“Its not going to work, you know,” said Hermione warning the trio “I’m sure Dumbledore will have thought of this.” Fred, George, and Lee turned to face her.

“Oh yeah? And why's that Granger.” Fred asked her and she shut her book.

“You see this? This is an age line. Dumbledore drew it himself.” Hermione pointed at the circle.

“So?” Fred asked her

“So as a genius like Dumbledore couldn't possibly be fooled by something pathetically dimwitted such as an age potion.” Maria told the twins.

“That's why it 's so brilliant.” George told Hermione.

“Because it’s so pathetically dimwitted” Fred told Maria then got up.

“Ready Fred?”George said to his twin.

“Ready George?” Fred said to his twin.

“Bottoms up” The twins said they drank their potions.

For a split second Maria thought it had worked George certainly thought so, for he let out a yell of triumph and leapt after Fred but next moment, there was a loud sizzling sound, and both twins were hurled out of the golden circle as though they had been thrown by an invisible shot-putter. They landed painfully, ten feet away on the cold stone floor, and to add insult to injury, there was a loud popping noise, and both of them sprouted identical long white beards.

They began wrestling on the floor. The entrance hall rang with laughter. Even Fred and George joined in, once they had gotten to their feet and taken a good look at each other’s beards. Maria couldn’t stop laughing at the pair.

“I did warn you,” said a deep, amused voice, and everyone turned to see Professor Dumbledore coming out of the Great Hall.

He surveyed Fred and George, his eyes twinkling. “I suggest you both go up to Madam Pomfrey. She is already tending to Miss Fawcett, of Ravenclaw, and Mr. Summers, of Hufflepuff, both of whom decided to age themselves up a little too. Though I must say, neither of their beards is anything like as fine as yours.” Fred and George set off for the hospital wing, accompanied by Lee, who was howling with laughter.

The room suddenly becomes silent as Viktor Krum walks in and puts his name in the flame. He looks at Hermione and she smiles. Maria sent Hermione a look.

It was Halloween night and the champions would be selected. This the one day of the year Maria wanted to be anywhere other than around people. During dinner which she didn't eat and the rest noticed. After it was over the table started to move into bleachers for the students to sit. Maria was sitting next to Draco because she knew that he wouldn’t ask questions because the Zabini twins did. Not knowing what she was doing she leaned her head on Draco's shoulder.

“Maria, what's wrong?” Draco asked her. She also noticed that she called him her first name.

“It's just a day that I don't to be around people”

“May I ask why” she nodded

“It was the day that my grandma died right in front of me” Draco never knew that Maria had a vulnerable side; he always saw her as a tough person. Draco grabs her hand. Maria felt movement next to her and saw Nick. He also knew how this day affected her.

“Sit down please. And now the moment you've all been waiting for, the champions selection!” Dumbledore announced.

Nick leaned into her ear whispering “May the odds be ever in their favor” Nick said laughing that brought a smile to her face.

The blue flames inside the goblet turned suddenly red again. Sparks began to fly from it. Next moment, a tongue of flame shot into the air, a charred piece of parchment fluttered out of it the whole room gasped.

Dumbledore caught the piece of parchment and held it at arm’s length, so that he could read it by the light of the flames, which had turned back to blue-white. “The champion for Durmstrang,” he read, in a strong, clear voice, “will be Viktor Krum.”

Viktor Krum rose from the Slytherin table and slouched up toward Dumbledore; he turned right, walked along the staff table, and disappeared through the door into the next chamber.

“Bravo, Viktor!” boomed Karkaroff, so loudly that everyone could hear him, even over all the applause. “Knew you had it in you! “The clapping and chatting died down

Now everyone’s attention was focused again on the goblet, which, seconds later, turned red once more. A second piece of parchment shot out of it, propelled by the flames.

“The champion for Beauxbatons,” said Dumbledore, “is Fleur Delacour!” got gracefully to her feet, shook back her sheet of silvery blonde hair, and swept up between the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff tables. Maria noticed that the other Beauxbatons looked disappointed.

When Fleur Delacour too had vanished into the side chamber, silence fell again, but this time it was a silence so stiff with excitement you could almost taste it. The Hogwarts champion next.

The Goblet of Fire turned red once more; sparks showered out of it; the tongue of flame shot high into the air, and from its tip Dumbledore pulled the third piece of parchment. “The Hogwarts champion,” he called, “is Cedric Diggory!”

“Excellent! We now have our three champions! But in the end only one will go down in history. Only one will hoist this chalice of champions, this vessel of victory the triwizard cup!” Dumbledore said facing away when the goblet turned red a paper flew into the air. Dumbledore grabbed it and read the names.

“Harry Potter? Harry Potter” Dumbledore yelled. Harry took a while to go up there and vanished through the doors. Maria was thinking how this was possible she shot Harry a sad face. Maria also noticed that Ron was mad at Harry. As Dumbledore and the other teachers talked amongst each other.

The blue fire in the goblet had just turned red again not red but black. Sparks were flying out of it. A long black flame shot suddenly into the air, and upon it was another piece of parchment. Dumbledore reached out a long hand and seized the parchment. He held it out and stared at the name written upon it. Dumbledore cleared his throat and read out.

_“Maria Lowman”_


	7. Seven

“Maria Lowman “ She raised her head from Draco's shoulder wondering if that's correct. Every head in the Great Hall had turned to look at her. Up at the top table, Professor Snape had got to her feet and swept past Ludo Bagman and Professor Karkaroff to whisper urgently to Professor Dumbledore.

“That's impossible, I've never entered my name, does it look like I wanna die?” Maria told Nick. Maria's eyes met Blair because Blair knew how much she didn't want to be a part of this.

“Maria Lowman!” he called again. “Maria! ¡Ven aquí niña por favor!” Dumbledore said out loud.

“Go on,” Draco whispered into Maria's ears.Maria got to her feet and could feel hundreds and hundreds of eyes upon her. The buzzing grew louder and louder and after what seemed like an hour, she was right in front of Dumbledore, feeling the stars of all the teachers upon her. “Well . . through the door, Maria,” said Dumbledore. He wasn’t smiling.

Viktor Krum, Cedric Diggory, and Fleur Delacour were grouped around the fire. They looked strangely impressive, silhouetted against the flames. Harry was standing away from them. They were shocked when they saw her enter the room.

“What is it?” she said. “Do zey want us back in ze Hall?” She thought he had come to deliver a message. Maria shook her head. She walked over to Harry.

“What's going on because I sure as hell did not enter this death trap” I told him quietly.

“I’m trying to figure out the same thing,” He told her. There was a sound of scurrying feet behind them, and Ludo Bagman entered the room. He took Harry by the arm and led him forward.

“Extraordinary!” he muttered, squeezing Harry’s arm. “Absolutely extraordinary! Gentlemen . . . lady,” he added, approaching the fireside and addressing the other three. “May I introduce — incredible though it may seem — the fourth Triwizard champion?”

Viktor Krum straightened up. His surly face darkened as he surveyed Harry. Cedric looked nonplussed. As though sure he must have misheard what Bagman had said.

Fleur Delacour, however, tossed her hair, smiling, and said, “Oh, vairy funny joke, Meester Bagman.”

“Joke?” Bagman repeated, bewildered. “No, no, not at all! Harry’s name just came out of the Goblet of Fire!” Maria began to think that Bagman favored Harry because he forgot that she was here.

“But evidently zair ’as been a mistake,” she said contemptuously to Bagman. “ ’E cannot compete. ’E is too young.”

Cedric faced Maria “Why are you here?”

“My name was also called” she told him.

The door behind them opened again, and a large group of people came in: Professor Dumbledore, followed closely by Mr. Crouch, Professor Karkaroff, Madame Maxime, Professor McGonagall, Professor Snape and Professor Moody. Maria could hear the buzzing of the hundreds of students on the other side of the wall, before Professor McGonagall closed the door.

“Madame Maxime!” said Fleur at once, striding over to her headmistress. “Zey are saying zat zis little boy is to compete also!”

Madame Maxime had drawn herself up to her full, and considerable, height. The top of her handsome head brushed the candle filled chandelier, and her gigantic black-satin bosom swelled.

“What is ze meaning of zis, Dumbly-dorr?” she said imperiously.

“I’d rather like to know that myself, Dumbledore,” said Professor Karkaroff. He was wearing a steely smile, and his blue eyes were like chips of ice.

“Three Hogwarts champions? I don’t remember anyone telling me the host school is allowed three champions or have I not read the rules carefully enough?”

“Did you put your name into the Goblet of Fire, Harry?” he asked calmly.

“No,” said Harry. He was very aware of everybody watching him closely. Snape made a soft noise of impatient disbelief in the shadows.

“Did you ask an older student to put it into the Goblet of Fire for you?” said Professor Dumbledore, ignoring Snape.

“No,” said Harry vehemently.

“Maria did you put your name into the Goblet of Fire?” He asked Maria and she felt everyone's eyes on her.

“No sir. I just got here. Why would I want to die my first year here?” I told honestly.

“Ah, but of course ’e is lying!” cried Madame Maxime. Snape was now shaking his head, his lip curling.

“They could not have crossed the Age Line,” said Professor McGonagall sharply.

“The goblet of fire is an exceptionally powerful magical object, only an exceptionally powerful conjurer could have hoodwinked it. Magic way beyond the talents of a fourth year.” Moody told them.

“You seem to have given this a fair bit of thought Mad-Eye.” Karkaroff said

“It was once my job to think as dark wizards do Karkaroff perhaps you remember?” Moody told him.

“That doesn't help Alastor. Leave this to you Barty.”

“The rules are absolute, the goblet of fire constitutes a binding magical contract. Mr Potter and Ms Lowmna have no choice, they’re as of tonight... a triwizard champion.” Barty Crouch said

“The first task is designed to test your daring,” he told Harry, Maria, Cedric, Fleur, and Viktor, “so we are not going to be telling you what it is. Courage in the face of the unknown is an important

quality in a wizard . . . very important. . . .

“The first task will take place on November the twenty-fourth, in front of the other students and the panel of judges.

“The champions are not permitted to ask for or accept help of any kind from their teachers to complete the tasks in the tournament. The champions will face the first challenge armed only with their wands. They will receive information about the second task when the first is over. Owing to the demanding and time-consuming nature of the tournament, the champions are exempted from end-of-year tests.” Barty Crouch told us. Maria was glad she didn't have to take the test but at that moment she would prefer the test over the tournament.

“Harry, Cedric, Maria I suggest you go up to bed,” said Dumbledore, smiling at both of them. “I am sure Gryffindor =, Hufflepuff and Slytherin are waiting to celebrate with you, and it would be a shame to deprive them of this excellent excuse to make a great deal of mess and noise.”

Maria wanted to get out of there as soon as possible so she went to the only place she could find privacy. The Astronomy Tower.

Professor Moody, Professor McGonagall, and Professor Snape were in Dumbldore dark headmaster office with the only light from the pensieve.

“This can't go on Albus. First the dark mark, now this?”McGonagall

“What do you suggest Minerva?”

“Put an end to it. Don't let Potter or Lowman compete.”

“You heard Barty the rules are clear.”

“Well the devil with Barty and his rules. And since when did you accommodate the ministry” McGonagall said to them.

“Master I too find it difficult to believe this mere coincidence, if we are to truly discover the meaning of these events perhaps we should for the time being let them unfold.” Snape told Dumbledore.

“What do nothing? Offer him up as bait? Potter is a boy not a piece of meat.”McGonagall said

“We swore when we gave Maria to her grandma we would never let her find out the truth. We know the skills the girl possessed. If she ever finds out there no telling what could happen. More importantly who she would choose. .”

“I know Minerva but I agree with Severus. Alastor, keep an eye on Harry will you? Severus will you do the same for Maria?”

“I can do that.” Moody said and Snape nodded.

“Don't let either of them know though, they must be anxious enough as it is... knowing what lies ahead. Then again, we all are.” Dumbldore told them

Shortly after her trip to the Astronomy tower she called her dad. They talked for almost an hour before deciding to end the call. Maria returned to Slytherin common room past midnight and went to bed avidly awaiting the day to come.

_It was Halloween night of 1989, Maria and her Grandma Pilar never really celebrated the night as to whether it was just a day to dress up as someone else. The pair were playing blackjack even though it was a gambling game but Maria really enjoyed it. Earlier that night Maria was spending time with her father at Teller-Morrow Garage._

_As they were playing they heard a blast at the front door walking in was a group wearing long, black hooded robes, and a fancy death mask. Pilar told Maria to hide in the closet and to not come out no matter what. Inside the closet Maria could see everything unfold, she could see her grandma fight them off but eventually they got hold of her. Two of the masked people held Pilar on her knees but the third one stood in front of her and removed her masked._

_Maria couldn't see the third person face all she could; she was the female hair as the person back was to her. Maria could hear her grandma plead with them but they refused to listen. All of sudden there was a flash of green. Maria watched her grandma lifeless body fall to the floor._

_“Take care of the body” The woman said with an accent to one of the others. The women and the other perosn left leaving one there._

_Not wanting the man to touch her grandma body, Maria grabs her fan and attacks him. The pair fought for a good ten minutes dogging each other hit but in the end Maria got the final hit as she sliced his throat. That was the first person Maria had ever killed. Maria noticed a tattoo with a skull eating a snake._

_Maria slumped to the floor holding her grandma in her arms as she cried._


	8. Eight

Over the weekend Maria avoided everyone other than Blair and Nick. It was clear that the rest of the school, just like the Gryffindors, thought Maria had entered herself for the tournament. The Slytherins, however, did not seem impressed. Majority of them thought Maria wanted to prove she was better than them all.

"Well if it isn't our pride and joy" Pansy told Maria with a snark smile.

"Leave me alone troll" Maria told Pansy leaving the dorm room.

Maria ran into Adeline and Nick, they asked her if she wanted to walk and she greatly accepted. During their time near the great lake, Maria noticed Adeline kept looking at Blair but she decided to not say anything since maybe it wasn't the right time for Adeline to say anything.

"So what going on with your brother and Harry"

"Well Ronald doesn't even believe that Harry didn't put his name in"

"What do you think?" Maria asked her.

"Well I don't know what to think I need to see proof and facts before deciding"

The weekend was over so Maria quickly got dressed and into the common room. The moment she appeared, the people who had already finished breakfast broke into stares again. The prospect of going down into the Great Hall.

Maria didn't mind Care of Magical Creatures but that meant she would have to see Gryffindor too. As we arrived at Hagrid's cabin Malfoy had his familiar sneer firmly in place. Predictably, Malfoy arrived at Hagrid's cabin with his familiar sneer firmly in place.

"Ah, look, boys, it's the champion," he said to Crabbe and Goyle the moment he got within earshot of Harry. "Got your autograph books? Better get a signature now, because I doubt he's going to be around much longer. Half the Triwizard champions have died , so how long d'you reckon you're going to last, Potter? Ten minutes into the first task's my bet."

"What about your girlfriend Malfoy do you think she's gonna die too?" Harry told Draco. Maria was wondering if he was talking about her.

Draco walked next to Maria and put his arm around her shoulder. Maria was just looking at the both of them wondering if they lost their god damn mind.

"Ah yes! I believe my girlfriend over here could actually win" Draco sent Harry a look as did Maria. Harry walked away from the pair

"I'm not your girlfriends Malfoy nor will I ever" Maria said removing his arm from her in disgust

"You say that now, princess" Draco said before walking away, Maria just stared at Draco wondering if he was crazy.

Back at the castle the Slytherins howled with laughter. Each of them pressed their badges too, until the message POTTER STINKS was shining brightly all around Harry. Maria taught that her housemates were childish as hell.

"Oh very funny," Hermione said sarcastically to Pansy Parkinson and her gang of Slytherin girls, who were laughing harder than anyone, "really witty." Maria dislikes Pansy and her group of friends because they were all arse and future Karens. Maria and Blair were watching them.

Maria noticed that Ron was standing against the wall with Dean and Seamus. He wasn't laughing, but he wasn't sticking up for Harry either. That really is a friend.

"Want one, Granger?" said Malfoy, holding out a badge to Hermione. "I've got loads. But don't touch my hand, now. I've just washed it, you see; don't want a Mudblood slimming it up."

Maria was this close to sealing Malfoys mouth shut for good. Maria hated when they used that word as it discriminated against muggle borns. Maria had reached for her wand before she'd thought what he was doing. People all around them scrambled out of the way, backing down the corridor.

"Harry!" Hermione said warningly.

"Maria! No" Blair told her friend concerned of the danger that might happen.

"Go on, then, Potter. Lowman I doubt you will do anything " Malfoy said quietly, drawing out his own wand. "Moody's not here to look after you now - do it, if you've got the guts -"

For a split second, they looked into each other's eyes, then, at exactly the same time, the three of them acted.

"Furnunculus!" Harry yelled.

"Densaugeo!" screamed Malfoy.

"Cruc-" Maria yelled towards Malfoy but before she could finish her sentence, Blair put her hand over Maria's mouth preventing her from saying it. However due to the fact that the boys yelled extremely loud no one could hear her pronounce the spell.

Jets of light shot from both Harry and Draco wands, hit each other in midair, and ricocheted off at angles. Harry hit Goyle in the face, and Malfoy's hit Hermione. Goyle bellowed and put his hands to his nose, where great ugly boils were springing up. Hermione, whimpering in panic, was clutching her mouth.

"Hermione!" Ron had hurried forward to see what was wrong with her; Harry turned and saw Ron dragging Hermione's hand away from her face. Hermione's front teeth ,already larger than averagewere now growing at an alarming rate; she was looking more and more like a beaver as her teeth elongated, past her bottom lip, toward her chin - panic-stricken, she felt them and let out a terrified cry.

"And what is all this noise about?" said a soft, deadly voice.

Snape had arrived. The Slytherins clamored to give their explanations; Snape pointed a long yellow finger at Malfoy and said, "Explain."

"Potter attacked me, sir "

"We attacked each other at the same time!" Harry shouted.

"You're a git Malfoy" Maria told him and he sent her a look.

"and he hit Goyle look -" Snape examined Goyle, whose face now resembled something that would have been at home in a book on poisonous fungi."Hospital wing, Goyle," Snape said calmly.

"Malfoy got Hermione!" Ron said. "Look!"

He forced Hermione to show Snape her teeth. Hermione was doing her best to hide them with her hands, though this was difficult as they had now grown down past her collar. Pansy Parkinson and the other Slytherin girls were doubled up with silent giggles, pointing at Hermione from behind Snape's back.

"I'd advise you all to be quiet or I will get you to shut up," Maria told the group of Slytherin girls who were laughing at Hermione.

"What are you going to do you filthy little half blood" A seventh year pureblood spoke to Maria. Maria wasn't having anyone's attitude; today she had to deal with Draco, Skeeters, and now a person who thinks that their blood status matters in the first place.

"Anteoculatia!" Maria yelled pointing her wand at the seventh year girl. A jet of purple shot out of Maria wand and it hits its intended target. There grew antlers on the head of the girl who insulted Maria. The girl yelled at the feeling on her head growing antlers.

Snape looked coldly at Hermione, then said, "I see no difference."

Hermione let out a whimper; her eyes filled with tears, she turned on her heel and ran, ran all the way up the corridor and out of sight.

Maria wanted to maim Snape at this very instant for being rude to Hermione. However she couldn't hurt her Professor because that could cause serious damage.

As Maria was in Professor Snape potions class she was getting quite bored. Maria was doing pretty well for this class then she wouldn't have thought. While in some what of a trance during the lesson she was interrupted by a knock on the dungeon door that caused Maria to lose her train of thoughts. It was Colin Creevey; he edged into the room, beaming at Harry, and walked up to Snape's desk at the front of the room.

"Yes?" Snape said curtly.

"Please, sir, I'm supposed to take Harry Potter and Maria Lowman upstairs."

Snape stared down his hooked nose at Colin, whose smile faded from his eager face.

"Potter and Lowman have another hour of Potions to complete," said Snape coldly. "They will come upstairs when this class is finished." Colin went pink.

"Sir - sir, Mr. Bagman wants them, he said nervously. "All the champions have got to go, I think they want to take photographs..."

"Very well, very well," Snape snapped. "Potter and Lowman leave your things here, I want you back down here later to test your antidote." "Please, sir - he's got to take his things with him," squeaked Colin. "All the champions -"

"Very well !" said Snape. "Potter - take your bag and get out of my sight! Lowman have a good day"

Maria was in a fairly small classroom; most of the desks had been pushed away to the back of the room, leaving a large space in the middle; three of them, however, had been placed end-to-end in front of the blackboard and covered with a long length of velvet. A witch who Maria has never seen before who was wearing magenta robes. Viktor Krum was standing moodily in a corner as usual and not talking to anybody. Cedric and Fleur were in conversation. Fleur looked so happy to see Maria.; she kept throwing back her head so that her long silvery hair caught the light. A paunchy man, holding a large black camera that was smoking slightly, was watching Fleur out of the corner of his eye. As usual Bagman was happy to see Harry.

"We have to check that your wands are fully functional, no problems, you know, as they're your most important tools in the tasks ahead," said Bagman. "The expert's upstairs now with Dumbledore. And then there's going to be a little photo shoot. This is Rita Skeeter," he added, gesturing toward the witch in magenta robes. "She's doing a small piece on the tournament for the Daily Prophet. . . ."

"Maybe not that small, Ludo," said Rita Skeeter, her eyes on Harry and Maria. Skeeter hair was set in elaborate and curiously rigid curls that contrasted oddly with her heavy-jawed face. She wore jeweled spectacles. The thick fingers clutching her crocodile-skin handbag ended

in two-inch nails, painted crimson.

"I'm Rita Skeeter, I write for the daily prophet. But of course you know that don't you. It's you we don't know, you're the news. What quirks lurk beneath those rosy cheeks? What mysteries do the muscles mask? Does courage lie beneath those curls? What secret lay inside your beautiful hair?In short, what makes a champion tick. Me, myself and I want to know. Not to mention my rabid readers. So, who's feeling up to sharing? Mmm? Shall we start with Maria . Lovely."

She unsnapped her crocodile-skin handbag and pulled out a handful of candles, which she lit with a wave of her wand and magicked into midair, so that they could see what they were doing. "You won't mind, Maria, if I use a Quick-Quotes Quill? It leaves me free to talk to you normally"

As Maria was practically pushed to sit down. "So, Luna. . . what made you decide to enter the Triwizard Tournament?"

"I never did and wouldn't want to," Maria spoke.

"Are you sure because according to your housemate Miss Parkinson she says that you entered to prove yourself"

"I never did such thing; she's lying"

"So tell me about your ongoing relationship with Mister Malfoy" She asked Maria.

"There is no relationship and there never was" Maria said in an annoyed voice.

"Do you think that your dead grandmother would be ashamed of the route you have taken? My viewers would love to know" Maria stands up furious at what Skeeters just asked.

"I believe this interview is over" Maria said storming out of the room.

Very glad to get away from Rita Skeeter, Maria hurried back into the room. The other champions were now sitting in chairs near the door, and he sat down quickly next to Cedric, looking up at the velvet-covered table, where four of the five judges were now sitting - Professor Karkaroff, Madame Maxime, Mr. Crouch, and Ludo Bagman. Rita Skeeter settled herself down in a corner; Luna saw her slip the parchment out of her bag again, spread it on her knee, suck the end of the Quick-Quotes Quill, and place it once more on the parchment.

Mr. Ollivander spent much longer examining Maria's wand than anyone else's. Eventually, however, he made a fountain of wine shoot out of it, and handed it back to Maria, announcing that it was still in perfect condition.

"Thank you all," said Dumbledore, standing up at the judges' Table. "You may go back to your lessons now - or perhaps it would be quicker just to go down to dinner, as they are about to end -"

Feeling that at last something had gone right today, Harry got up to leave, but the man with the black camera jumped up and cleared his throat.

"Photos, Dumbledore, photos!" cried Bagman excitedly. "All the judges and champions, what do you think, Rita?"

"Er - yes, let's do those first," said Rita Skeeter, whose eyes were upon Maria and Harry again. They took their picture and left. During the picture Maria felt Rita eyes on her for the entire thing.

Maria avoided dinner after the incident that happened with Malfoy earlier; she didn't really want to see any of them, especially the troll who goes by the name of Pansy.


	9. Nine

The first task was drawing steadily nearer; she felt as though it were approaching ahead of her like some horrific enemy, barring her path. Maria had never suffered nerves like these; they were way beyond anything she had experienced before a big attack on members of SAMCRO. Maria was finding it hard to think about the future at all; she felt as though her whole life had been leading up to, and would finish with, the first task.

Actually, she didn't see how Blair or Nick was going to make her feel any better about having to perform an unknown piece of difficult and dangerous magic in front of hundreds of people, but the mere sight of a friendly face would be something at the moment. Maria isn't scared of death however she doesn't want to die at a young age; she feels as though she will never get to live her life to the fullest.

Maria and Blair spent a long time going over plans for the task because even though Maria was new to it all; Blair knew more about the wizarding world then Maria does.

In the meantime, life became even worse for Maria within the confines of the castle, for Rita Skeeter had published her piece about the Triwizard Tournament, and it had turned out to be not so much a report on the tournament as a highly colored life story of Maria and Harry. Much of the front page had been given over to a picture of Harry and Maria; the article (continuing on pages three, four, and eight) had been all about the pair, the names of the Beauxbatons and Durmstrang champions had been squashed into the last line of the article, and Cedric hadn't been mentioned at all.

The article had appeared ten days ago, and Maria still got a sick, burning feeling of shame in his stomach every time he thought about it. Rita Skeeter had reported her saying an awful lot of

things that she never remembers ever saying in her life, let alone in that broom cupboard.

_I suppose I get my strength from myself. I'm not afraid to prove I'm superior to other . . . Yes, sometimes at night I still cry about my grandma, I'm not ashamed to admit it. . . . I know nothing will hurt me during the tournament, because I have myself to rely on._

But Rita Skeeter had gone even further than transforming her "er's" into long, sickly sentences: She had interviewed other people about her too.

_Maria has at last found love at Hogwarts. Her close friend, Alya Corybn, says that Maria is rarely seen out of the company of one Draco Malfoy, a handsome Pureblood, like Maria, is one of the stunning students in the school._

_Pansy Parkinson, one of her housemates, says that Maria is away threatening Purebloods; herself included in these threats. Parkinson has stated that Maria has devised a plan that will exterminate all Purebloods. She states that Draco Malfoy may be under the influence of a love potion._

From the moment the article had appeared, Maria had had to endure people — Slytherins, mainly quoting it at her as she passed and making sneering comments. Also many purebloods who feared their lives would be at risk because of these accusations Pansy falsely claimed. Everyone seems to think that Draco is under the influence because many knew he would never associate with people lower than his standards. Maria also had to bone to pick with Alya Corbyn as she told Skeeter; Alya told Rita that Maria and Draco were in a relationship. Which is wrong because Maria doesn't see Draco that way.

Earlier that day when her friends were off at Hogsmeade,Hagrid asked Maria to come to the hut after dark. Afraid to just waltz out the castle and being caught by Filch and his cat. Maria tried to apparate out of the castle for the first time: success as she appeared outside the castle. The grounds were very dark. Maria walked down the lawn toward the lights shining in Hagrid's cabin.. The inside of the enormous Beauxbatons carriage was also lit up; Maria could hear Madame Maxime talking inside it as she knocked on Hagrid's front door.

"You there, Maria?" Hagrid whispered, opening the door and looking around. "Yes" Maria replied back to him. Maria entered his hut to find Harry.

There was an air of enormous excitement about Hagrid. He was wearing a flower that resembled an oversized artichoke in his buttonhole. It looked as though he had abandoned the use of axle grease, but he had certainly attempted to comb his hair, Maria could see the comb's broken teeth tangled in it.

"What're you showing us?" Maria said warily, wondering if Hagrid had managed to buy something out of the ordinary.

"Come with me, keep quiet, an' keep yourself covered with that cloak," said Hagrid.

"Hagrid, what — ?"

"Shhh!" said Hagrid, and he knocked three times on the door bearing the crossed golden wands.Harry quickly pulled the cloak over Maria when he heard a knock.

Madame Maxime opened it. She was wearing a silk shawl wrapped around her massive shoulders. She smiled when she saw Hagrid.

"Ah, 'Agrid . . . it is time?"

As they kept walking but then when they had walked so far around the perimeter of the forest that the castle and the lake were out of sight. Maria heard voices screaming in pain and out of fear. Men were shouting up ahead then came a deafening, earsplitting roar. Hagrid led Madame Maxime around a clump of trees and came to a halt. Mariaand Harry hurried up alongside them for a split second, she thought she was seeing bonfires, and men darting around them and then their mouths fell open.

_Dragons_.

As Maria saw the beautiful creatures; she grabbed her head in pain as she heard cries of help with the dragons. She could feel some of the pain they felt as they were being.

"Dragons? That's the first task? You're joking." Harry told Hagrid in panic as he saw the creatures breathing fire.

"Come on Harry. They're seriously misunderstood creatures." Hagrid said as he has a soft spot for the creatures.

"Hagrid's not wrong, they are dangerous at all but the react the way their treated

Five fully grown, enormous, vicious-looking dragons were rearing onto their hind legs inside an enclosure fenced with thick planks of wood, roaring and snorting — torrents of fire were shooting into the dark sky from their open, fanged mouths, fifty feet above the ground on their outstretched necks.

There was a silvery-blue one with long, pointed horns, snapping and snarling at the wizards on the ground; a smooth-scaled green one, which was writhing and stamping with all its might; a red one with an odd fringe of fine gold spikes around its face, which was shooting mushroom-shaped fire clouds into the air; and a gigantic black one, more lizard-like than the others, which was nearest to them. Then there was one that was fully covered and far apart from the other.

At least forty wizards, seven or eight to each dragon, were attempting to control them, pulling on the chains connected to heavy leather straps around their necks and legs. Mesmerized, Maria looked up, high above her, and saw the eyes of the black dragon, with vertical pupils like a cat's, bulging with either fear or rage, he couldn't tell which.It was making a horrible noise, a yowling, screeching scream.

"Keep back there, Hagrid!" yelled a wizard near the fence, straining on the chain he was holding. "They can shoot fire at a range of twenty feet, you know! I've seen this Horntail do forty!"

"Isn't' it beautiful?" said Hagrid softly.

"It's no good!" yelled another wizard. "Stunning Spells, on the count of three!" Maria saw each of the dragon keepers pull out his wand.

"Stupefy!" they shouted in unison, and the Stunning Spells shot into the darkness like fiery rockets, bursting in showers of stars on the dragons' scaly hides -

The dragon keepers lowered their wands and walked forward to their fallen charges, each of which was the size of a small hill. They hurried to tighten the chains and fasten them securely to iron pegs, which they forced deep into the ground with their wands.

"Wan' a closer look?" Hagrid asked Madame Maxime excitedly. The pair of them moved right up to the fence, Maria and Harry followed.

The wizard who had warned Hagrid not to come any closer turned, and Harry realized who it was: Charlie Weasley.

"All right, Hagrid?" he panted, coming over to talk

"I didn't know you were bringing her, Hagrid," Charlie said, frowning. "The champions aren't supposed to know what's coming — she's bound to tell her student, isn't she?"

"Just' thought she'd like ter see 'em," shrugged Hagrid, still gazing, enraptured, at the dragons. "Really romantic date, Hagrid," said Charlie, shaking his head. "Five . . ." said Hagrid, "so it's one fer each o' the champions, is it? What've they gotta do — fight 'em?"

"Just get past them, I think," said Charlie. "We'll be on hand if it gets nasty, Extinguishing Spells at the ready. They wanted nesting mothers, I don't know why . . . but I tell you this, I don't envy the one who gets the Horntail. Vicious thing. Its back end is as dangerous as its front, ."

"How's Harry?" Charlie asked Hagrid.

"Fine," said Hagrid. He was still gazing at the eggs.

"Just hope he's still fine after he's faced this lot," said Charlie grimly, looking out over the dragons' enclosure. "I didn't dare tell Mum what he's got to do for the first task; she's already having kittens about him. . . ." Charlie imitated his mother's anxious voice.

" 'How could they let him enter that tournament, he's much too young! I thought they were all safe, I thought there was going to be an age limit!' She was in floods after that Daily Prophet article about him. 'He still cries about his parents! Oh bless him, I never knew!' "

Harry quickly left afraid of being caught late at night by the professors or Filch so he left. Maria climbed onto the trees and watched Hagrid and Charlie interact.

"So who is Maria Lowman?"

"Ah..yes.. she is a Halfblood and a transfer from America" Hagrid told Charlie. Charlie was wondering why an american would come to Hogwarts.

"Why would Dumbledore want a American at Hogwarts?"

"Well according to Dumbledore she is the answer to defeating you-know-who" Hagrid told Charlie; they both stood there shocked.

Maria quickly left after hearing the news from Hagrid. Maria was confused about how she could defeat Voldemort when she doesn't even know him. How do their paths cross?


	10. Ten

For the entire weekend Maria has been practicing with Blair and Adeline but secretly because if others knew they think they’re helping one another team or spilling the opponents' secrets. Nick would help but he has his owls. As Maria told Dumbledore “It's my first year and I'm on my way to die already” Nick has been helping Maria study everything she can about dragons. Her family vaults and Hagrid have been a big help to obtain information that is not in books.

Maria hasn't gotten anywhere with trying to figure out how she is the key to Voldemort's defeat.

As Maria was on the way to her next class; she saw Cedric Diggory leaving the Hufflepuff table with his friends. Maria saw Harry and walked over to him. Cedric still didn’t know about the dragons; he was the only champion who didn’t. Both Harry and Maria agreed to tell Cedric about the dragons.

“Cedric,” said Harry, “The first task is dragons.”

“What?” said Cedric, looking up at the pair. As if it wasn't weird enough seeing a Gryffindor and Slytherin together.

“Dragons,” said Harry, speaking quickly, in case Professor Flitwick came out to see where Cedric had gone to.

“They’ve got five, one for each of us, and we’ve got to get past them.” Cedric stared at him. Maria noticed some panic flickering in Cedric’s gray eyes.

“Are you sure?” Cedric said in a hushed voice.

“As sure as La Llorona loves children. So that means yes.” Maria said to the Hufflepuff boy.

“We’ve seen them.” Harry told him.

“But how did you find out? We’re not supposed to know. . . .”

“Never mind,” Harry said quickly.

“But I’m not the only one who knows. Fleur and Krum will know by now — Maxime and Karkaroff both saw the dragons too.” Cedric straightened up, his arms full of inky quills, parchment, and books, his ripped bag dangling off one shoulder. He stared at the pair, and there was a puzzled, almost suspicious look in his eyes.

“Why are you telling me?” he asked. Harry looked at him in disbelief.

“It's the right thing isn't it?” Maria told Cedric. Maria truly believed if Cedric never learned of the advantage the others have; he would be seriously injured or worse dead.

“We all know now . . . we’re on an even footing, aren’t we?” Cedric was still looking at us in a slightly suspicious way when Maria heard a familiar clunking noise behind her. They turned around and saw Mad-Eye Moody emerging from a nearby classroom.

“Come with me, Potter,” he growled. “Diggory, Lowman off you go.” He said and she left quickly. Maria went to sit with Draco, Blaise, Blair, Pansy and the Goonies next to the tree in the center of the ground.

“Does she really think she could win, Draco?” Pansy said to Draco who was standing next to the tree. Pansy truly believed that Draco liked her but when in reality he was only with her to please his family.

“I think I could stab you in the eye” Maria told her with a smile while Blair laughed.

“Why so tense Potter? My father and I have a bet you see. I don't think you're going to last ten minutes in this tournament. He disagrees. He thinks you won't last five” Draco tells Harry as he gets down the tree.

“Malfoy that enough” Maria stood up yelling at Draco.

“I don't give a damn what you or your father thinks about Malfoy. He's vile and cruel, and you're just pathetic.”

Harry walks away; Draco plunged his hand into his robes for his wand, but before he’d even touched it. Mad-Eye appears and quickly turns Malfoy into a ferret. Maria and Blair started laughing at the sight of Draco being a ferret.

“I'll teach you to cast when someone's back is turned.” Moody wand was out and it was pointing right at a pure white ferret, which was shivering on the stone-flagged floor, exactly where Malfoy had been standing.

“I don't think so” roared Moody, pointing his wand at the ferret again, it flew ten feet into the air, fell with a smack to the floor, and then bounced upward once more. After this Maria fell silent, afraid that Draco could get seriously injured.

“Professor Moody?” Professor McGonagall had a shocked voice.

“What are you doing?” said Professor McGonagall, her eyes following the bouncing ferret’s progress through the air.

“Teaching” Moody said as he moved Draco up and down with his wand.

“Teach - Moody, is that a student?” shrieked Professor McGonagall.

“Technically it's a ferret.”Mad-Eye is making the ferret hover around. He sends it up the

trouser leg of one of Draco's goonies. He squirms and looks uncomfortable. Everyone else is laughing but Maria wasn’t. Mad-Eye winks to Harry and he laughs. Eventually it comes back out and McGonagall turns Draco back to normal.

.

“Moody, we never use Transfiguration as a punishment!” said Professor McGonagall weakly. “Surely Professor Dumbledore told you that?”

“He might’ve mentioned it, yeah,” said Moody, scratching his chin unconcernedly,

Draco, whose pale eyes were still watering with pain and humiliation, looked malevolently up at Moody and muttered something in which the words “my father” were distinguishable.

“Oh yeah?” said Moody quietly, limping forward a few steps, the dull clunk of his wooden leg. “Well, I could tell you stories about your father that would curl even your greasy hair boy! It doesn't end here” Draco runs away and Maria follows after him even at this moment she doesn't know why.

Turns out Draco had to go to Madam Pomfrey to get his wounds healed. Maria made sure the coast was clear before she entered the Hospital wing. As she walked in she could see Madam Pomfrey wrapping up Draco's arm as was applying cream on the bruises.

Draco noticed Maria and smiled at the sight of her. He thought that she was more beautiful than Pansy ever was. However Draco doesn't express his feelings lightly. Once Maria and Draco's eyes met it was as if the world revolved around only them. The pair share a bond that they have yet to even discover as it wasn't time for either to know.

“Draco you really need to learn to shut up!” Maria expressed as she has noticed when he runs his mouth he usually ends up back in the hospital room majority time.

“Well if the famous Potter stops being a show then perhaps I will but that will never happen” Draco said as he never liked Harry Potter for stealing all the attention.

“I'm pretty sure Harry didn't want this, it is not exactly his fault.”

“Oh please, I've been here longer; I'm pretty sure he does this on purpose”

“Draco, are you obsessed with him?” Maria asked him. Maria knows that Draco hates Harry but often talks about the boy.

“No! I can't stand that filth and his friends!”

“Whatever you say Malfoy” Maria said be for exiting the room. Maria hated it when he brought up the weather they are Pureblood or not. Maria knew that the Malfoy family came from a long line of Pureblood. She also knew some of the length most Pureblood families went to stay pure. Welcome to Alabama for wizard!

When walking outside she found Blair and Adeline talking so she decided to sit down with them,

“Don’t talk to me,” Blair said quietly to Adeline and Maria as she sat down on the ground, a few minutes later, surrounded by excited talk on all sides about what had just happened.

“Why not,” Maria said with surprise. “Because I want to fix that in my memory forever,” Blair said, her eyes closed and an uplifted expression on her face.

“Draco Malfoy, the amazing bouncing ferret . . .” Maria and Adeline both laughed, and Hermione began opening her notebook to draw. “He could have really hurt Draco, though,” she said. “It was good, really, that Professor McGonagall stopped it —”

“Maria!” Blair said furiously, her eyes snapping open again, “you’re ruining the best moment of my life!”

“Blair not wrong Malfoy, a foul git; he is very disrespectful to my family. Would you like to hear something?” Adeline asked the girl; they both nodded.

“We were at Flourish and Blotts when the Malfoys started insulting us. There was a thud of metal as Ginny's cauldron went flying; Dad had thrown himself at Mr. Malfoy, knocking him backward into a bookshelf. Dozens of heavy spell books came thundering down on all their heads; there was a yell of, "Get him, Dad!" from Fred or George; Mum was shrieking, "No, Arthur, no!" the crowd stampede backward, knocking more shelves over. All because Mr.Malfoy was calling us being a disgrace to the name of wizard”

“I remember that day; Blaise and I had just walked in when all the chaos started. I thought it was a back of wild pixies let loose.” The girls all laughed at Blair and Adeline's encounters that day at Flourish and Blotts.


End file.
